Non
by Viselle
Summary: Kebencian tak akan memberimu apa pun, kecuali perih yang berkepanjangan.


_Seorang anak bersembunyi di balik pintu dengan kedua lengan memeluk lutut dan wajah tersembunyi di pahanya. Teriakan, tangisan, jeritan, serta barang-barang pecah memeriahkan rumah. Anak laki-laki itu menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan, berusaha meredam suara-suara menakutkan itu. Akhir-akhir ini suara-suara itulah yang menemani malamnya. Suara pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. Entah apa yang menjadi penyebab pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu, ia tak pernah mendapat penjelasan. Hanya saja, ia sering mendengar ibunya menyebut 'wanita itu'. Dengan daya pahamnya yang minim, ia menyimpulkan bahwa ada seorang wanita tak dikenal yang menyebabkan orangtuanya terus bertengkar._

 _Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Kini, yang terdengar hanya isakan ibunya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu, melangkah menghampiri suara tangis. Seperti biasa, ia akan memeluk ibunya sembari mengelus rambut wanita yang telah melahirkannya delapan tahun lalu itu. Kemudian ia akan membisikkan kata yang diulang-ulang, "Sudah Ibu, jangan menangis. Athrun di sini."_

 _Namun, ternyata malam ini tak berjalan seperti biasa. Tepat ketika ia mencapai dapur, tangis ibunya sudah berhenti. Wanita itu duduk di lantai, di antara pecahan kaca yang berserakan._

" _Athrun, Sayang." Ibunya memanggil dengan lembut. "Malam ini, kau tak perlu menemani Ibu menangis, Nak. Karena Ibu akan pergi."_

" _Ke mana?" tanyanya bingung, "apa Ibu tak akan mengajakku?"_

 _Ibunya menggeleng. "Tidak, Sayang. Ibu tak bisa mengajakmu, karena tempat yang Ibu tuju sangat jauh."_

" _Aku akan ikut ke mana pun Ibu pergi," ujarnya berkeras._

 _Lagi. Ibunya menggeleng. "Tidak, kau di sini saja ya. Sampaikan pesan Ibu pada Ayah. Katakan pada Ayah bahwa Ibu tak akan pernah memaafkannya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ibunya berdiri, melangkah meninggalkan dapur tanpa memedulikan pecahan kaca yang melukai kakinya._

" _Ibu, kaki Ibu terluka." Si anak berteriak._

" _Tidak apa, tidak sakit," jawab ibunya sambil meneruskan langkah dengan kaki yang berdarah._

" _Akan kuambilkan obat." Ia berlari ke ruang keluarga, mengambil kotak P3K. Kotak itu begitu sulit dijangkau, karena diletakkan di bagian atas lemari. Ia harus menyeret sebuah kursi terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa mengambil kotak berwarna putih itu. Wajahnya semringah ketika kotak sudah berada di tangan. Kemudian dengan berlari ia menuju kamar orangtuanya._

 _Ia baru akan membuka pintu kamar, ketika suara letusan terdengar. Dengan panik ia segera membuka pintu. Ibunya terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan mata terbuka. Warna merah membanjiri sprei putih. Tiada teriakan, tidak tangisan. Ia hanya memandangi lautan darah itu dengan tatapan kosong._

.*.

Disclaimer:

 **Gundam Seed/Destiny ©Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyui Tomino, Hajime Yatate Sunrise**

(saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya, tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa pun, kecuali kesenangan semata)

*.*

 **Non**

 _(Jangan Lakukan Itu)_

By

Ann

*.*

Peringatan: AU, OOC, typos, gaje,

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 _Kebencian tak akan memberimu apa pun, kecuali perih yang berkepanjangan._

.*.

 _Delapan tahun kemudian_

 **Cagalli**

Puluhan mata tengah menatapku, beberapa tersenyum, ada juga yang memerhatikan dengan saksama, ada pula yang berbisik dengan temannya sepertinya tengah menilaiku, dan ada pula yang tidak memerhatikan sama sekali. Di antara mereka ada seseorang yang menarik minatku. Seorang pemuda yang hanya menatap sekilas lalu kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Ia menatapku dengan sorot mata tajam, yang membuat penasaran.

Bu Ramius, walikelasku yang baru, mempersilakanku memperkenalkan diri. Aku berdeham. Dengan formal berkata, "Perkenalkan, saya Cagalli Yula Athha. Mulai hari ini akan belajar di kelas ini bersama kalian, mohon bantuannya."

"Cagalli, silakan duduk di sana." Bu Ramius menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong. Dengan patuh kuturuti instruksi itu. Tak mengacuhkan pelototan dari pemuda yang menjadi teman sebangkuku. Aku hanya berdoa semoga bisa melalui hari-hari sekolahku dengan normal.

"Hai, aku Cagalli. Siapa namamu?"

 **.*.**

 **Athrun**

Gadis itu melangkah ke arahku, dengan cuek menduduki kursi di sebelahku, kemudian ia menoleh dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, aku Cagalli. Siapa namamu?"

Aku mendengus, memalingkan muka tanpa menyambut perkenalannya. Dia pasti akan pergi setelah mendapat perlakuan tak ramah dariku. Sama seperti yang lain. Orang-orang memang mempunyai kebiasaan untuk meninggalkanku. Ya, mereka punya kebiasaan seperti itu. Contohnya, orangtuaku.

"Hei, itu perlakuan yang sangat tidak sopan. Saat ada orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya padamu, kau harus balas memperkenalkan diri. Tidak boleh memalingkan muka."

Kepalaku kembali berbalik padanya. Kuberi ia tatapan marah, yang diabaikannya begitu saja. Dengan tak acuh ia terus berbicara, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana prilakumu biasanya, tapi yang jelas aku tak suka diperlakukan seperti tadi. Paling tidak jangan membuang muka seperti itu. Aku kan bukan musuhmu."

"Mulai hari ini, kau musuhku," sahutku seraya membuang muka. Setelahnya tak lagi kupedulikan gadis pirang menyebalkan itu.

 **.*.**

 **Cagalli**

Pemuda itu seenaknya. Kami baru bertemu, aku berusaha bersikap baik, dan sebagai balasannya ia menjadikanku musuh, bahkan sebelum kami berkenalan. Pemuda itu benar-benar menghancurkan impianku memiliki kehidupan sekolah yang normal. Ada apa sih dengannya?

Hari ini sudah seminggu aku bersekolah di SMA Archangel. Seminggu pula aku duduk bersama pemuda yang menganggapku musuh. Ia tak pernah bicara denganku, atau siapa pun di kelas. Ia hanya diam dan diam, bahkan teman-teman di kelas seperti takut terhadapnya.

Seharusnya, aku mengabaikannya seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak lain. Tapi mataku terus tertuju padanya. Aku penasaran. Dalam benakku selalu muncul pertanyaan apa yang membuatnya begitu sinis, kenapa ia menjadi seorang pemuram dan pemarah, dan entah mengapa aku sangat ingin melihat senyumannya. Ya, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Hanya saja, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya tersenyum.

Aku benar-benar penasaran pada Athrun Zala sehingga hari ini aku mengikuti langkahnya. Aku ingin tahu ke mana dan apa yang ia lakukan saat istirahat siang, karena ia tak pernah terlihat di kantin saat jam istirahat. Apa mungkin ia membawa bekal dan makan sendirian di suatu tempat?

Dugaanku salah. Ia berhenti di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Ia berbaring di bawah pohon rindang itu, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket hitam. Ia tidur. Jadi, selama ini ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan tidur siang. Apa ia tidak punya uang untuk membeli makan siang ya? Pasti begitu.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, aku berlari ke kantin. Membeli roti dan minuman botol. Karena tak tahu apa yang disukainya, aku membeli beberapa macam roti dan air mineral serta jus jeruk. Umumnya orang-orang menyukai jus jeruk.

Kuhampiri Athrun yang masih berbaring di bawah pohon, kutarik jaket yang menutupi wajahnya. Mata pemuda itu seketika terbuka, menampilkan iris berwarna _emerald_ yang menakjubkan. Untuk sesaat aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Dasar pengganggu," gerutunya seraya bangun. Ia berniat pergi, tapi dengan cepat kuraih tangannya, menariknya hingga terduduk di sampingku.

Sorot mata tajamnya kembali mengarah padaku. Kuabaikan saja, karena aku sudah terbiasa. Seminggu ini aku selalu disuguhi tatapan penuh permusuhan itu sehingga sudah tak ada rasa kesal ketika melihatnya.

"Temani aku makan," ujarku tak acuh.

"APA?!" Matanya membelalak, kali ini karena terkejut. Ia pasti tak menyangka aku mengajaknya makan bersama

 **.*.**

 **Athrun**

Gadis itu terus berceloteh tentang roti-roti yang dibelinya. Cokelat, melon, keju, entahlah apa saja yang ia beli. Aku tak memerhatikan. Aku terlalu terkejut karena dia mengajakku makan bersama. Setelah perlakuan burukku selama seminggu ini, ia masih mau mengajakku makan bersama. Dasar gadis aneh. Ada apa sih dengannya?

"Kau suka yang mana? Keju atau cokelat?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat roti di masing-masing tangan ke hadapanku.

Aku membuang muka, bukan karena marah tapi malu. Sudah bertahun-tahun tak ada yang memperlakukanku seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak seseorang menawarkan roti dan menanyakan mana yang kusukai.

"Hei, kau tak boleh memalingkan muka dari makanan. Ini rezeki dari Tuhan, harusnya kau berterima kasih," ujarnya. Rasa dingin menyentuh pipi kananku. Itu jemari Cagalli yang memaksaku kembali memandangnya. Ketika ia melihat wajahku, omelan terhenti. Sepertiku, wajahnya memerah dan ia pun menunduk malu.

Seketika jantungku mengentak. Ia terlihat sangat manis. Lebih manis dari lolipop yang dulu sering dibelikan ibu untukku.

"Keju." Jawaban itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Lalu ia menyerahkan sebuah roti padaku, yang sebenarnya bukan rasa yang kusebutkan. Tapi biarlah, cokelat pun tak masalah.

Kami makan dalam hening. Aku menggigit rotiku tanpa benar-benar merasakannya. Pikiranku tengah berterbangan entah ke mana. Sedang berusaha mencari maksud dari apa yang tengah terjadi kini.

"KEJU!"

Pekikannya membawaku kembali ke taman belakang sekolah. Kupandangi dirinya yang tengah menatap roti keju. "Kenapa bisa tertukar?" tanyanya bingung dengan mimik wajah yang lucu.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri. Aku tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa. Tawa yang benar-benar lepas.

"Ternyata kau bisa tertawa juga."

Tawaku langsung berhenti mendengar komentarnya. Terdiam. Aku bertanya-tanya, kapan terakhir kalinya aku tertawa.

 _Seorang anak menggandeng tangan kedua orangtuanya. Sisi kanan ada ibu, dan di kiri ada ayah. Mereka tertawa bahagia selagi menghabiskan akhir pekan di sebuah taman bermain. Ayah dan anak bermain dengan penuh semangat, menaiki semua wahana yang diinginkan si anak._

 _Sang anak bergelayut manja pada sang ayah. Ia menunjuk balon berbentuk kepala beruang, meminta sang ayah untuk membeli satu untuknya. Ayahnya tersenyum. Balon kini berpindah ke tangan si anak. Si anak tersenyum lebar, memeluk sang ayah sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ibu mengangkat kamera, mengabadikan momen itu ke dalam sebuah foto._

 _Liburan berakhir. Balon kepala beruang pecah. Sang ayah bak malaikat menghilang. Berubah menjadi pria dingin yang tak acuh pada keluarga. Lalu suatu malam pria itu pergi. Menghilang dari kehidupan si anak. Di malam yang sama, sang ibu pun memutuskan pergi. Bermodal sebuah pistol, ibunya pergi untuk selamanya. Mengubah kehidupan anak yang penuh warna menjadi gelap gulita. Tak ada tawa, tak ada tangis. Hanya tatapan kosong yang tertinggal padanya._

 **.*.**

 **Cagalli**

Kami berteman. Ia ternyata kawan yang baik. Aku suka menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Beberapa kali kami pergi ke Perpustakaan, belajar untuk Ujian Akhir Semester. Meski ia masih tak banyak bicara, setidaknya kini aku tak lagi diabaikan.

Hari ini pun kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kali ini aku mengajak saudara kembar tak identikku, Kira dan pacarnya, Lacus. Aku ingin Athrun mulai membuka diri kepada orang lain. Karena pada dasarnya manusia adalah mahkluk sosial yang tak bisa hidup sendiri. Semoga saja dengan lebih banyak memiliki teman, dapat mengurangi kesuraman yang sepertinya sudah mengakar dalam diri Athrun.

Festival kembang api menjadi tempat tujuan kami. Dua jam sebelum pertunjukan kembang api dimulai kami sudah sampai di tempat festival. Berkeliling di antara stand-stand, mencoba berbagai makanan serta permainan. Terbukti acara jalan-jalan ini mengeluarkan sisi lain dari Athrun. Ternyata, ia suka berkompetisi, dan saat memenangkannya ia terlihat begitu senang.

Kami baru saja membeli kebab, makanan kesukaanku, ketika sikap Athrun berubah. Ia membeku di tempat, matanya mengarah ke satu titik, ke arah sebuah keluarga yang tengah berjalan-jalan di festival. Saat aku menegurnya, Athrun tak menjawab. Pemuda itu bahkan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apa pun padaku.

 **.*.**

 **Athrun**

Tanpa kusadari kaleng minuman di tanganku sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Menjadi korban pelampiasan kemarahan. Hampir saja aku mengejar pria itu, andai Cagalli tidak menepuk bahuku dan bertanya ada apa. Tak kujawab pertanyaannya. Tak sanggup kujelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi padaku. Aku tak sanggup jika ia nantinya akan membenciku. Ia adalah satu-satunya teman yang kupunya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun kepadanya.

Aku melangkah tanpa arah dengan kemarahan menggelegak dalam diriku. Tak kusangka akan melihatnya lagi. Pria itu ... pria yang menyebabkan kematian ibuku. Pria yang pernah kupanggil ayah. Kenapa aku harus kembali bertemu dengannya, ketika kehidupanku sudah mulai membaik? Ah, pria itu. Seharusnya, ia lenyap dari kehidupanku. Pergi, sama seperti ibu. Ya, ia harus lenyap malam ini juga.

Kuperiksa saku belakang celana denim, benda itu masih ada di sana. Kukeluarkan topi baseball yang tadi kumenangkan di sebuah permainan di festival, memasang benda hitam itu di kepala. Kemudian kututup dengan tudung jaket. Aku kembali ke tempat festival, mencari pria itu di kerumunan. Dengan mudah aku menemukannya, tengah membelikan sebuah balon beruang untuk seorang bocah lelaki yang kuyakin adalah anaknya dengan wanita itu. Terus kuamati ia, kuperhatikan, kutunggu hingga sendirian. Tak berapa lama, pria itu menjauh dari kerumunan, sebuah telepon mengharuskannya mencari tempat yang tak terlalu berisik. Dari dulu ia memang seorang _workaholic_ , baginya pekerjaan lebih penting dari keluarga.

Dalam beberapa langkah lebar kuhampiri pria itu. Aku menyentuh bahunya. Ia berbalik. Segera kulayangkan tinju padanya dengan amarah meluap. Ia tak tinggal diam. Ia coba melayangkan balasan, tapi meleset. Kukeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku belakang, siap menusuknya.

"Berhenti!" teriak seseorang.

Perhatianku teralihkan. Target yang kuincar langsung melarikan diri. Aku berniat mengejarnya. Namun, seseorang menghalangiku, membuatku urung untuk pergi.

 **.*.**

 **Cagalli**

Aku menemukan Athrun di antara kerumunan. Ia kembali, tapi tampak berbeda, dan tak menuju ke arahku. Ia memakai topi yang tadi dimenangkannya, kemudian menutupnya lagi dengan tudung jaket, seolah tak ingin dikenali. Kuperhatikan geraknya, menyadari bahwa ia tengah mengikuti seseorang. Pria yang tadi diperhatikannya sebelum pergi tanpa pamit.

Jantungku seketika memacu, menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Dengan berbekal nekat aku mengikuti langkah Athrun hingga berada di tempat yang sepi. Aku segera berlari menghampiri, ketika Athrun mulai melancarkan serangan. Lalu ia menarik sesuatu dari kantong celana, sebuah pisau lipat.

"Berhenti!" Dengan panik kupercepat lari.

Ia menoleh. Mata hijaunya membelalak ketika mengenaliku. Dengan cepat ia memutus kontak mata, berniat mengejar targetnya. Refleks aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus melenyapkan pria itu. Dia sudah membunuh ibuku," teriaknya frustrasi. Tapi aku tahu ia tak ingin pergi. Aku tahu bahwa ia ingin seseorang menghentikannya, memberi alasan untuk memaafkan. Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukan hal itu untuknya.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Kau hanya akan mengotori tanganmu sendiri," ujarku. "Seseorang membunuh orang lain karena orang itu membunuh, kemudian ia dibunuh karena membunuh orang tersebut. Apakah kedamaian akan datang dengan cara seperti itu?"

Athrun terdiam. Sesuatu yang hangat membasahi jemariku. Ia menangis dalam diam, melepas semua beban yang bersarang di hati. Aku masih memeluknya, tangisku pecah bersama miliknya. Menangisi dirinya, menangisi diriku yang tak mampu mengisi hatinya dengan kebahagiaan. Di akhir tangis, Athrun melepaskan pelukku, berbalik, memandangiku dengan _emerald-_ nya.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Kau telah mencegahku membunuh ayahku sendiri," ucapnya pelan.

Aku tertegun. Kusadari kini, betapa berat beban yang ditanggungnya. Kematian ibu yang disebabkan sang ayah. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bertahan melawan semua itu sendirian dan tetap waras? Aku menyuruk ke dadanya, kembali memeluk dengan erat. "Maaf," lirihku.

"Jangan katakan itu, justru aku yang berhutang maaf padamu," ujarnya. "Dan juga ucapan terima kasih. Kupikir aku akan lega bila membalaskan dendamku. Tapi aku sadar, membunuhnya sama sekali tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan. Justru akan menghancurkan hidupku." Athrun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum. Pun diriku, ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Di atas kami, langit dipenuhi warna, suara bising kembang api bersahutan. Kurasa ini adalah awal baru bagi Athrun, juga bagiku. Malam ini lembaran baru kehidupan kami dimulai, dan aku berjanji akan selalu di sisinya.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fanfik ini sampai akhir. Semoga terhibur.

Banjarmasin, 29 April 2017.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
